


Grand Slam

by Jill_Stinggay



Series: FE3H Kink Memes Fills [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, FE3H Kinkmeme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jill_Stinggay/pseuds/Jill_Stinggay
Summary: Dorothea came to eat pancakes and fuck Ingrid, and she’s all out of pancakes.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Series: FE3H Kink Memes Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847026
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Grand Slam

**Author's Note:**

> FE3H Kink Meme prompt:
> 
> “Since the kink meme is the fandom denny's at 3am, i'd like:
> 
> Dorogrid, banging behind the Denny's after a date.“
> 
> I’m the second one to fill this and coincidentally the other filler and I thought of the same title. Double the Dorogrid goodness!

There was a saying that you don’t go to Denny’s, you end up at Denny’s. Especially at an ungodly hour like 3:00am. Ingrid never really understood what that meant until she found herself behind an unoccupied Denny’s with Dorothea in a...compromising position. 

Denny’s was far from the first choice of a date place for either of them, but of course it happened to be the only place open when Dorothea was finished with opera rehearsal. Earlier that day, Ingrid asked Dorothea why she couldn’t wait to go to a nice restaurant at a decent hour like a normal couple. Dorothea insisted she wanted to see _her_ Ingrid _tonight_. She even broke out the puppy dog eyes and pouty face that Ingrid was ashamed to say worked on her too well. She knew Dorothea genuinely meant it because her tastes in food were more refined and wouldn’t want to go to such a place under any other circumstances. 

Ingrid prepared to meet Dorothea at the diner on the other side of town. The “nice Denny’s”, Dorothea told her, as if she was some experienced connoisseur of the restaurant chain. She must have ended up going there after late night opera rehearsal more often than Ingrid realized. 

Ingrid caught a ride to Denny’s and entered the dimly-lit diner. Thankfully (and unsurprisingly), Dorothea was easy to find as she was one of two patrons currently occupying the restaurant. The other person there was an old man who look sleep-deprived with a cup of coffee that had probably gone cold since he looked like he had been there a while. 

“You’re a sight for sore eyes,” Dorothea said in her syrupy sweet voice as Ingrid sat at the table across from her girlfriend. 

“Nice to see you too,” Ingrid replied, glancing over the menu for barely a minute before deciding on the Grand Slam. 

Dorothea ordered just a stack of pancakes topped with fruit of questionable freshness. Ingrid wasn’t surprised as she had the bigger appetite of the two. Dorothea finished her pancakes rather quickly and spent her time gazing at Ingrid like a fine piece of art as she ate. 

“Is that all you wanted to eat?” Ingrid asked in between mouthfuls of her own pancakes. 

“Well, no, but the other thing I wanted to eat isn’t on the menu.” Dorothea smirked and licked her lips. 

Ingrid nearly choked on her bacon and felt herself blush. All this tine and she hadn’t entirely become accustomed to Dorothea’s forwardness. It was a quality Dorothea found very endearing, since no one else had reacted in such an adorable way when she flirted. 

Dorothea asked for the check as Ingrid ate her last bites. She paid the bill and got up from her seat just as Ingrid cleared her plate. It seemed like she was in a hurry, but Ingrid couldn’t figure out why given the time of day. 

Dorothea grabbed Ingrid’s hand and walked her behind the restaurant. She pinned her girlfriend against the wall with a smirk on her face. Before Ingrid had time to ask what was going on, their lips smashed together in a sloppy, desperate kiss that tasted like pancake syrup. Ingrid’s arms encircled Dorothea’s waist to close the gap between their bodies. So this is what Dorothea was really after. 

Ingrid sighed softly as Dorothea peppered kisses along her neck. She was conscious of her volume as she didn’t want to attracted any attention, even though there was no one in sight. 

Both of Dorothea’s hands desperately groped Ingrid’s breasts under her shirt. Ingrid returned the favor and then some by slipping beneath her bra and pinching at her nipples. Dorothea shuddered in pleasure and inhaled sharply when Ingrid replaced her fingers with her mouth, taking turns sucking each nipple greedily. 

Ingrid felt embarrassed by how wet she was. Doing something like this behind a restaurant where anyone could catch them at any moment felt so wrong. But maybe that was what made it so hot. 

Once Dorothea released Ingrid’s breasts, her hands traveled downward her aching pussy. Her fingers slipped inside Ingrid with ease and hit all the right spots with perfect precision. Controlling the volume of her voice became increasingly difficult, especially once Dorothea thumb began rubbing her clit. 

Just as Ingrid felt herself approaching climax, Dorothea withdrew her fingers. Ingrid whined reflexively. She knew Dorothea wasn’t finished, but still, even seconds without her touching her felt like too long. Dorothea swiftly planted a kiss on Ingrid’s lips before crouching and tugging down her pants. 

“Dorothea, what are you-“ Ingrid’s words turned into a moan as Dorothea’s lips met her pussy. Her tongue ran along her slit, taking in the sweet juices. Dorothea slid two, then three fingers into her and thrusted with increasing intensity while flicking her tongue against Ingrid’s clit. Her free hand slithered upward to alternate between giving gentle caresses and rough grabs to Ingrid’s thighs and ass. 

Any concern about who might see them fucking so shamelessly evaporated from Ingrid’s mind. The only thing she cared about at that moment was reaching orgasm. With Dorothea’s skilled mouth, she knew that wouldn’t take long. Both of her hands reached down to to grab fistfuls of Dorothea’s beautiful brunette locks, as if to keep her head in place, even though Ingrid knew damn well she would stay put until her job was done. 

Dorothea’s hands moved to rest of either of Ingrid’s thighs, which she instinctively spread further apart. Dorothea buried her head even deeper between her legs. At this adjusted angle, she was able to plunge her tongue in between Ingrid’s folds. A needy moan escaped from Ingrid’s lips as she began grinding herself into Dorothea’s face. Her face must be soaked by now, her makeup ruined, but instead of feeling bad about it Ingrid just felt even more aroused. 

Dorothea shifted so that her fingers were once again deep in Ingrid’s pussy and her clit between her lips. She thrusted and sucked like her life depended upon it until Ingrid shivered and cried out as she came much harder than she had anticipated. 

Dorothea rose and pecked Ingrid in the lips, leaving her to taste her own fluids. She was right, Dorothea’s lipstick was smeared all over her mouth, but she looked oddly beautiful that way. Dorothea made intense eye contact with Ingrid as she licked her fingers clean, humming as she enjoyed the taste of Ingrid’s juices once again. 

Ingrid was speechless for a good minute or two. When she could finally out words together again, she asked, “Can I, uh...return the favor? N-not here, I mean at home.”

“Sure, as long as next time we’re here you give me the same treatment I just gave you.” Dorothea giggled and winked. She knew Ingrid needed some time to recover mentally and physically before she could get her off. 

Maybe it was because her mind was in a post-orgasm haze, but Ingrid felt excited by such a prospect. Any prior inhibitions faded away, for better or for worse. She smiled. “Deal.”


End file.
